Samantha Faye Wiki
Written/Created by Erulastiel Nostariel This is about my original character Samantha Faye for WWE wrestling from my story "Striking it gold with a misdeamenor" on FanFiction.net. She is of Australian-British heritage on her mothers side while being Irish-American on her father's side. Background/Early life Samantha Faye grew up with a privileged life with her father being the CEO of a modest but successful gym epuipment company that has done business with John Laurinaitus for several years now. She grew up in the suburbs outside Chicago so began to closely follow the career of fellow Chicago native CM Punk as her interest in wrestling grew as a teenager. She is an only child of divorced couple Jonathan Faye and Ashley Allison-Faye who separated when she was only ten years old. Because of the income Johnathan made at his job and Ashley only being a housewife, he was able to secure custody in a bitter custody feud that left Samantha without a mother. The reason behind the divorce was Jonathan was secretly an alcoholic, but being the upstanding businessman he was, he was able to get the courts into thinking Ashley was an unfit mother that would have abandoned her daughter any ways. Jonathon is naturally a workaholic control freak that pushed Samantha to excel at all levels that she could compete at, both academically and athletically. Besides growing up in a pressure filled household, Samantha still managed to be one of the most popular girls at school, at least with the boys. Her natural beauty and flirtatious attitude would get more attention than she would sometimes want but no real lasting relationships would come of it. For being as smart as she was, her behavior paled in comparison. Samantha was known as the bad girl who did what she wanted, getting into occasional fights with the preppy girls and having no remorse about it. As soon as she graduated high school she began waitressing and modelling on the side to put herself through wrestling school but did not get to actually enter and be accepted into one until she was 20 years old. Personality/Interests She is the new bad girl in town so to speak when it comes to the Diva wrestlers. She has a carefree, often flirtatious attitude that can always make someone smile.Under her fun loving exterior is a more serious facade, she wants to be taken seriously and get out of her rookie status in the WWE. Samantha has always been independent, not wanting any help from her father; wanting to pave the way for her career on her own terms, so it's naturally in her nature to butt heads with him. In order to avoid dealing with the problems her father's alcoholism has caused for her mental health (not having a mother, etc. problems with authority figures) , she tends to under play how he really is and doesn't like to think about it much. She has extreme loyalty to the people she cares about and even though she has had a difficult relationship with her father, she still feels enough loyalty to not mess up his business contract with Laurinaitus. At the end of the day she will do the best she can serving her own interests first to help further her career but tries to comprise them for people like CM Punk because she cares for him. Note to readers of the story: If you've ever seen The secret circle, imagine Phoebe Tonkin's character Faye Chamberlain as Samantha, except less bitchy! Samantha is big on music and singing along with wrestling. She likes to dress nice but isn't super obsessed with fashion. She loves to go out with friends and never likes to sit still for too long. She occasionally plays video games in her free time and credits her favorite super hero/villain as Batman and Catwoman. Her favorite female wrestler and inspiration to follow her dreams is Lita. Relationships 'CM Punk' Samantha has watched CM Punk's career from a far and has been inspired by him, always secretly admiring his resolved to be the best in the world and striving to be like him. A clear chemistry is developed in chapter 1 and by the end of chapter 2 Samantha already has started to open herself up to Punk. Overall they have a very cautious relationship, either side deep down wondering if they can really trust each other but the sexual chemistry between the two can't be denied. 'Sheamus' This crazy duo become very close after an almost romance that never felt fully right for Samantha. Sheamus continues to have a fancy for Samantha but as an Irish gentleman doesn't push his lust too much more on Samantha after it's made clear there's something going on between Punk and her. They remain close friends and have a protege-mentor type of relationship as Samantha's story progresses. 'DeeDee Miller' DeeDee has been Samantha's best friend since she was a little girl and she was the one that got her through her parents divorce, losing her mother and getting through her dad's alcoholic/workaholic ways. A more sensible, reigned in version of Samantha, DeeDee has a bubbly personality and extreme loyalty for her best friend, including travelling for her. After a failed stint as an actor, she chose to work in talent relations so she now manages Samantha's career officially. Like Samantha, she falls for another fellow wrestler but it remains to be seen if this will be the best choice for her. WWE Story line Samantha is first approached by John and Eve to be a spy on CM Punk to secretly bring him in line with the GM's plans but Samantha soon decides to be a double agent. She forms a quick friendship with Sheamus and Punk and relies on them as allies. Eve serves as her Diva mentor but the partnership was an uneasy one as Eve is very conceited and Samantha has problems with that sort of woman. During her debut appearance on Monday night Raw 3/25 Samantha refused to follow Eve, clearly sending a message she is more than just an assistant and is there to make her mark. A match was planned for Friday night SmackDown where Samantha would finally debut as a Diva in an exhihibition match with Nikki Bella after a heated exchange backstage. The rookie would go on to beat the twin and as per she promised the crowd on RAW, CM Punk came down to congratulate her on her first win. At Wrestlemania 28 Samantha accompanied CM Punk as his valet and attempted to interfere in the match ag ainst Jericho by hitting him with a chair but was caught in the act but Punk was still victorious. The next day at Monday night RAW Sammy would publicly proclaim her support of Punk and call out Laurinaitus, making it clear she was a double agent working in Punk's favor the whole time, earning her the scorn of the general manager. Faye was present for the alcohol onslought Chris Jericho did to Punk that night, and was slightly injured in the process of trying to defend Punk but would go onto Friday's SmackDown to compete in a handicap match against the Bella twins. The following week on the April 9th episode of RAW, Sammy would be present again for a fight between Jericho and Punk involving alcohol, this time becoming more physically involved. Jericho jabbed at Sammy's party girl past to try to smir her in an attempt to make Punk look bad but it only strengthened each other's resolve. On SuperSmackdown's 'Blast from the past' edition, Sammy fought in a six person tag team match, along with Khali and Natalya against Drew McIntrye and the Bella twins, easily securing a win after Drew backed out. Before heading to London, England for the following week, Sammy shot an interview with Scott of WWE's Bottom line to touch on her start in the company, the current feud with Jericho and her relationship with CM Punk. On RAW Sammy, along with Sheamus would come to the rescue of Kofi who was subject to Daniel Bryan's yes lock then on SmackDown would help get AJ (along wtih Kaitlyn) away from Natalya whom she attacked. Little by little she would become sucked into a semi feud with Daniel over his behavior towards Sheamus, and his treatment towards DeeDee. The same night, while watching a tag team match ringside for Big show (originally Khali), Sheamus, and Randy against Cody, Daniel, and Mark who would accidentall cause an injury to Sammy's ankle via Daniel. Sammy would be out of commision for wrestling for a week. Sammy would then enter in a story line with Randy Orton, helping him get revenge against Kane as his little helper on April 23rd, inciting his own interest in her. She would rebuff his advances but still it is already known that Punk does not like or trust him when it comes to Sammy. She would also be involved in the lumberjill match despite her injury, between Beth Phoenix and Nikki Bella. The 23rd would prove to be a busy night for her even though she couldn't wrestle: Sammy was in on the CM Punk drunk ruse in order to get revenge on Chris Jericho before Extreme rules. Look.jpg Phoebe-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-13479606-604-453.jpg|Her party girl days WWE-Diva-Eve-Torres-Looking-Beautiful-in-Red-Dress.jpg 21599880.jpg 21596339.jpg 21596480.jpg 21573490.jpg Ph.jpg Category:Browse